


meat buns and orange juice

by aetherlie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Nationals, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, just some fluffy oihina first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherlie/pseuds/aetherlie
Summary: Hinata has always thought that his first kiss would be as charming as his mother's that's why he didn't expect it to happen outside of a closing convenience store and just right after eating five meat buns and chugging two cans of orange juice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	meat buns and orange juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/gifts).



> Hi ces! This isn't the best and probably not that good but I promised you last year a fluff oihina after posting angsty drabbles sksksks so I hope this will make up for it.
> 
> (I'll post my matsuhina ficlet next week *wink wink*)
> 
> Love youuu!

Hinata has always imagined his first kiss to be _enchanted._ He has fancied scenarios in his head, each with different circumstances and seasons, but always with the same person. He has often wondered how his lips would feel, pressed against that stupidly handsome brunette's lips of the rival team. He doesn't know why but he's _immensely_ attracted to the great king; from his intentionally messy brown hair, to his round lazy almond eyes, to his ridiculously long and slender fingers he uses to grace players with his magnificent tosses, and even with his coyness, slyness, and sometimes rude personality. He really, _really_ likes the grand king and he wants, no, _needs_ to have his first kiss with him, in which he would never say aloud, especially when he's near Kageyama, if he still wants to have the sun shine on his skin the next day.

His fantasies were greatly influenced by his mother's stories. Hinata's mother told him how her first kiss went. She said that it was _magical_ and it happened during the first sunrise of New Year two decades ago.

_“The moment our eyes met, it was as if the world around us didn’t matter anymore. The light of the emerging sun from the mountains painted hues of orange and yellow on his face and it was the most beautiful view. Everything that surrounds us that time became blurry and all I could see was his eyes, only focusing on me. Then he held my face with utmost gentleness. When he leaned forward and our lips touched, it was that very moment that made me believe in magic."_

  
  


¤¤¤

After the grueling last practice match against their team, Oikawa invited Hinata for some coffee which the latter reluctantly declined. Normally, he would accept the invitation without thinking it over but the exhaustion from the match has clouded his thoughts. In other words, Oikawa has invited him in different rendezvous before and this was probably the first time he refused to go. Besides, coffee after practice isn't really a healthy choice for players like them, he thought.

Being the simp that he is, the moment he declined Oikawa's offer, he immediately regretted it. He saw how the brunette's lips form into a frown, indicating that he kind of expected the ginger to go with him and now he's (maybe) slightly disappointed getting turned down. Hinata, never in his whole existence, would want the love of his life to get sad so instead of coffee, he asked Oikawa to have some snacks with him at a nearby convenience store. The reaction of the older was instant and instead of verbally agreeing, he dragged Hinata out of the gym, leaving both of their teams confused and dumbfounded.

Minutes of walking passed by, hands intertwined, and they reached the convenience store only to realize that the sun is already setting. It was getting late, they thought.

Hinata immediately went inside, buying meat buns and beverages for the two of them. They found themselves sitting at a vacant table, just beside the glass wall of the store. They can clearly see the silhouettes outside, caused by the setting sun.

They sat there silently, both comfortably enjoying the company of each other. Oikawa wanted to stay longer but the owner had to close the store early because he had plans so the two went out, both satisfied with their 'meal' but still wanted to be together for some more time.

"Chibi-chan," Oikawa called out, looking intently at the younger. Hinata could feel the former's gaze on him, slightly overwhelmed by the attention the brunette's giving him. He hummed in response, trying not to meet the setter's eyes, instead he looked at their intertwined hands. He felt like Oikawa had no plans of letting him go any time soon as he squeezed his small hand.

"Look at me, please," Hinata could hear the pleading in his voice. He could feel the fondness lingering in his words so without hesitation, he looked at him. Oikawa's ears were tinged red and he almost chuckled at the sight. _Cute._

"Can I kiss you?"

Hinata short-circuited. He thought that he might have heard him wrong. Maybe he meant if he can _piss_ him? Or maybe you know _kis_ or _ki,_ the thing martial artists use to fend off intruders… He had thought of different things since he couldn't wrap his head with the fact that Oikawa—the best setter in their prefecture, the coolest person he knows (next to the little giant, of course), his first crush, and the love of his life— was asking for permission to kiss him. _TO KISS HIM!_

He gulped. And then gulped again. He couldn't find his voice and he couldn't even move. He wants to answer " _Yes!_ " at the top of his lungs but his own lungs wouldn't let him. He didn't want to let Oikawa hanging but he couldn't nod his head. He's just there, standing stiffly, mouth agape, eyes widened, while looking at the man in front of him.

Oikawa sighed, head hanging low while untangling his hands from his own. Hinata felt the coldness seeping through his vacant hand, the warmth leaving it as Oikawa retrieved his hand.

"I'm sorry. You could just forget what I said. It's just, you look so beautiful in front of me and I can't help myself. I just want to hold you near me and show you how much I like you. I just thought that, you know, you pretty much… felt the same way as I do?" Oikawa glanced at Hinata's now confused face then he rubbed the back of his neck, letting out an awkward laugh. "Maybe I got too ahead of myself and assumed—"

His words were cut off when Hinata leaned towards him, immediately tiptoeing to be on the same height as him but failed miserably though still managed to cup the older's face with his small hands. He brought his face forward, managing to put a small peck on his lips.

_It's soft… like a marshmallow…_

Oikawa was taken aback while Hinata still processed what he had done.

_Oh my God… THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!_

Hinata, brought back to earth from being deep in his thoughts, immediately tried to step back but was stopped by Oikawa. The latter snaked his arms around the smaller's waist then pulled him up while he himself curled towards him. He pressed their foreheads together. The position was awkward due to the difference in height but none of them seemed to care.

Hinata's face was tinted red. He was trying not to look at Oikawa's face but the latter held his face firm, egging him to just look at him.

"That was my first kiss," the brunette said, amusement evident in his voice. "D-Do you want to try again?"

The ginger smiled. The thought of having his first kiss with Oikawa has brought butterflies in his stomach. Then he remembered how much he wanted his first kiss to be enchanting, scenarios in his head slowly formed. He thought it would happen at a beach, or during their first date at a park, or during New Year's eve, or even during a birthday.

Hinata has always thought that his first kiss would be as charming as his mother's that's why he didn't expect it to happen outside of a closing convenience store and just right after eating five meat buns and chugging two cans of orange juice. The only thing that went his way is that his first kiss was with the good-looking and almost perfect epitome of a captain of Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru.

As soon as their lips touched again, that's when he realized what his mother meant. It doesn't matter where it happened or how it occurred for it to be magical.

As long as it's with the person you love, every kiss would be enchanting.


End file.
